Alone
by scuderia tifosi
Summary: One day, Dipper woke up to find that the entire town's population had disappeared. What happened to them? A parody of Spongebob Squarepants' Gone. Set after Roadside Attraction.


**All rights belong to their respective owners.**

It was a Sunday morning. At the attic of the Mystery Shack, there was a bedroom with two beds. One was empty, the other was occupied by a 12 year-old prepubescent male with messy brown hair. He was wearing an orange-pink shirt. His alarm went off, waking him. He struggled to turn it off, yawned and got out of bed, and put his shoes on. He went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast. After which, he got some food for his twin's pet pig. However, he accidentally tripped over a large bag of food, and noticed a pile of uneaten food on a pet bowl.

"Waddles, come and get it!" Dipper called out to the pig, but there was no reply. Unbeknownst to him, the entire town seemed to be deserted. Dipper then looked for Waddles, calling its name as he looked in the living room, at the top of the staircase, out of a door at the bottom of the staircase, under his bed, and in the toilet. He returned to the kitchen. "He must have gotten an early start." He went to Soos' room. "Soos, it's morning." There was no reply. "Soos? Okay, see you after work, sleepy head." He walked down the hallway, where no one else was, and hopped over a cushion that was in the middle of the living room.

He then wore his hooded vest and his pine tree trucker cap and went to the woods to study the local creatures. On his way, he stopped at the Couduroy house. "Rise and shine Wendy, you don't want to be late again." There was no response. "Okay, see you at the Mystery Shack." As there was surprisingly nothing to see at the forest, Dipper returned to the shack. That evening, after an unusually slow day, he looked out of the window and saw the setting sun. "Slow day." He said to himself. "Goodnight Wendy, goodnight Grunkle Stan." said Dipper as he walked past Stan's office. The door opened ajar, revealing it to be empty.

Dipper then went to the kitchen. "Waddles, I'm home." There was no response. "Waddles?" He looked around. "You here, pig?" He then noticed that the pile of food is still there. "Waddles?" He gasped. "He hasn't touched his food!" He ran to Soos' room. "Soos, Open up." He then realized the door wasn't closed. "Soos, have you seen Waddles? He's gone missing!" There was no answer. Dipper entered the room. "Soos? Not a sign of Soos anywhere."

Dipper then went over to Wendy's. "Wendy, open up. Soos and Waddles are missing." He realized the door was unlocked. After letting himself in, he saw that the living room was empty. So he went to the rooms. "You up here?" he asked. He then noticed a pickaxe. "Hmm, Wendy's hatchet." He picked it up and examined it, smelling it and taking a few licks, the exact same way he once examined Robbie's CD. "It's not even warm. Wendy's missing too!"

As he exited the house, a realization dawned upon him. "What if everybody's gone?" He ran back to the Mystery Shack and entered Stan's office. "Grunkle Stan?" He gasped. "He's gone too!" He then went to Candy's. "Candy? She's gone." Dipper then emerged from Grenda's while shouting "Gone!" He would do the exact same thing as he emerged from Abulieta's, the Northwest Mansion, Skull Fracture and the Gravity Falls Gossiper.

Dipper walked along the deserted streets. "Where did everybody go?" he exclaimed. The last word echoed through the town. "Everybody's gone!" What could have happened to them? Were they abducted by aliens? Or was it someone else? Or something else? As scary thoughts ran through Dipper's mind, something inside him snapped. "I swear that I will keep the memory of this town alive, by living out their lives for them." he proclaimed.

The following day, Dipper set up a paper cut-out of Mabel outside the shack. He then took out a portable tape recorder and played an audio track of Mabel laughing before going into the shack. He then looked out of the window, dressed as Ford, and said, "Mabel, quit it! You're disrupting my work." He then proceeded to Ford's desk and looked through a microscope. Beneath it was an issue of Fleaple magazine. The cover featured the head of an operative organization that has antromorphic animals within its ranks.

Dipper then went to Stan's office, dressed as himself. "Grunkle Stan? May I go to the woods and look for some creatures?" He then dressed up as a Mystery Shack tour guide and sat on Stan's chair. He then realized that he had forgotten the fez and so looked for it. When he found it, he put it on. He then pretended to be Stan. "No! Now get to work!" He then went to the door, dressed as himself again. "Yes..."

That afternoon, at the Greasy Diner, Dipper, dressed up as Fiddleford, sat at the counter and said, "Coffee! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!" He then went over to the other side of the counter, dressed as Lazy Susan, and said, "Right away, sir! I mean... Ha ha ha ha hee hee ho ho ho." He then hollered at the direction of the coffee machine. "Hey, we got an order for some coffee. No one knows why." He giggled, then moved over to the coffee machine, dressed as another waitress, but with his normal hair and pine tree trucker cap on top. "Coming up, Susan!" Later, he was at the shack's gift shop, dressed like Soos and dozing off at the counter.

Later at the counter, Dipper, dressed as himself, asked, "Excuse me, Wendy, but may I have some more of this delicious iced tea?" Dipper then dressed up as Wendy, while holding a pitcher full of ice tea and approached the counter. "Why sure! Whoops, just a sec." He went to get a long, red-haired wig and put it on. "Why sure now, Dipper."

That evening, Dipper was in the twins' room, dressed as Mabel, complete with a wig, made out of her hair she once shaved off as part of a guide to shaving things, and a dark blue nightsky sweater. "Hey Dipper, wanna go to the diner and have some pancakes?" Dipper then went over to his side, still dressed in Mabel's clothes, but without the wig. "Okay." he said. He then put the wig on and took Mabel's side of the conversation. "Yaaay!" He then took off the wig. "Yaaay!" He then broke down. "This is pointless! I'm not Mabel! I can't replace everyone! I'll never be happy again!-" He then noticed the fake ID of a certain Sir Dippingsauce on his nightstand and had a realization. "-Oh."

After putting his normal clothes on, he took a picture of himself with a camera. He then went to Stan's office to make a fake Oregon driver's licence with the same equipment used for the fake IDs. "Ooh, my driver's license!" He then put his photo on the card. "That's the baby." He then walked up to the Mystery Cart, a golf cart with a big red question mark on its hood. "Hey, it's me." The cart seemed to back up. "It's okay, I'm licensed." He got into the cart and started it up. "Oh yeah, listen to that purr!" He then drove around town, and the nearby forests. He formed a bond with the cart and named it Carter.

At night, he drove the cart back to the Mystery Shack. "Good night, Carter." he said as he turned off the ignition. The following morning, Dipper was tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare. "No! No!" He woke up and screamed. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he panted, and after he collected himself, he called out for Mabel. "Oh, Mabel, I had a nightmare that everyone were gone! And I was driving a-" he screamed when he saw no one else in the attic. He went outside and saw Carter at the entrance of the gift shop. "So it was true! I... guess it's just you and me now, Carter."

Later, Dipper took a bath and washed Carter at the same time, at the backyard, He was then at the picnic table, with the cart parked right across him, having cereal. Dipper then drove out towards the lake. They were then at the pier, with Dipper wearing a fishing hat and a life-jacket. He was fishing while seated inside Carter. They were then at the pool, with Dipper dressed light and Carter next to him. Dipper then drove Carter back to the Mystery Shack. "This is where I work." he told the cart.

Dipper went to the kitchen and took some meatballs from the freezer. He decided to have these for lunch. "Do you want to help me cook up some meatballs?" he asked Carter as he came out with a BBQ grill, a spatula and the meatballs. "Great!" He started the grill. "Back when everyone was around, they used to enjoy these. Here, try one." He placed a meatball on Carter's engine. It then splattered everywhere. "You don't like meatballs? I guess we can still make this work."

At sundown, Dipper drove Carter back to the Mystery Shack. "Whew. Boy, we learned a lot about each other today. You know? I thought I'd go crazy without all my friends and acquaintances around, but it looks like you were all I needed to stay sane!" The cart rumbled. "What? A puppet of Soos?" Carter rumbled again. "Made entirely out of meat?" He scoffed. "Oh, Carter, you are such a card."

Dipper then walked into a closet, where indeed there was a Soos-shaped pile of meat. "Sorry, I'm late Soos. Carter was telling me a joke." He then stuck his right arm into the meat puppet and started Soos' side of the conversation.

"You're awfully chummy with that guy for someone who has it out for you." he said, while doing his best Soos impression.

"Who? Carter?" He looked outside. "Oh no. He's... Really?"

"I can't talk now. He's watching us."

"Wait, Soos! Don't go!" He took his arm out of the meat pile and went towards the window of the gift shop. He saw the cart parked by the window. "Huh? Nothing! Carter! I... I'm just going to bed."

Three days later, Dipper was writing in his diary, a blue book with a velvety soft cover. He didn't feel like writing in Journal 3. "Dear diary, not sure if I can trust any vehicle. Run for it as soon as the coast is clear." He looked out of the window in the attic, after seeing that no one was outside, he exited the shack, only to see Carter right in front of him. He screamed and ran, right towards a red Ferrari F50 roadster. He screamed and ran again. After realizing he was at Bud's used car dealership, he screamed and ran to the Royal Ragtime theater. After looking around to make sure there wasn't any cars, he got some buttered popcorn and a drink at the counter and headed into a screen room. The movie that was showing happened to be Need For Speed. He screamed and ran.

On his way out, he saw a pickaxe being displayed in a case meant for emergencies. He broke the case, took out the axe, and ran out. He saw a bus coming towards him. He ran towards it and struck it with the axe. The bus, and several buses behind it, stopped and Stan, Ford, Mabel, Waddles, Soos, Toby, Fiddleford, the Couduroys, Blubs, Durland, Lazy Susan, Candy, Grenda, Gabe, Pacifica, Poolcheck, Tyler, and the rest of the town's people, as well as it's creatures, such as the gnomes, Jeff, Carson, Steve, Jason and Shmebulock, the manotaur Chutzpar, the multi-bear, some miniature wildlife, an oversized butterfly, a Gremloblin, some Lilliputtians and the unicorn with a long name that is difficult to pronounce and spell.

"Sheesh. Calm down." said Ford.

"You're all still alive? Where did you go?"

"It was No Dipper Day." replied Stan.

"No Dipper Day?"

"A whole day dedicated to getting away from you." added Durland.

"A day? But you guys have been gone for six!"

"Uhh... yeah well... we kinda got carried away." replied Blubs.

Dipper then noticed Soos wearing a t-shirt with a picture of him crossed out. "You too, Soos?"

"Everyone needs at least one day away from your conspiracy theories, monster hunting, forest treading, adventure seeking and mystery solving."

"I'm... glad you had fun." said Dipper sadly, and he sobbed.

"Aww, cheer up. It's a whole day inspired by you." said Toby.

Dipper looked up.

"Of course." Mabel then described a scene where everyone built a wooden effigy of Dipper, burnt it to the ground, and danced on the ashes as if there was no tomorrow.

"A whole day dedicated to... me..."

"Wait till you see No Fiddleford Day!" and McGucket did his jig.

"Come on, everyone. Lets go!" said Tyler, and everyone got on the buses. Stan stopped McGucket from getting on. The buses left and Fiddleford immediately forgot what happened. "Where'd everybody go?" He looked around. "Hello? Hello?"

 **Read and review!**


End file.
